The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Red Queen`.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Anthurium cultivars that have a freely clumping growth habit, strong and vigorous plant growth, attractive spathe color, numerous inflorescences and leaves, and good post-production longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor in October, 1994 of the Inventor's proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 92-4 as the female, or seed, parent with the Inventor's proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 94-3 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar `Red Queen` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands in January, 1997.
Asexual propagation of the new culitvar by tissue culture in a laboratory in Belgium has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.